Expectations
by orphan mia
Summary: What did Botan expect from life? Certainly not a romance to remember, or adventure and love. Learn about Botan and Hiei, and how they came together. Oneshot! Review!


Expectations

A/N: This idea just popped into my head while I was swimming the 100 fly. Don't ask me why. But it's cute. And a bit steamy. If steaminess bothers you, well, you don't have to read it. It's HB, as usual, and it's in Botan's POV. Have fun with it, and, as always, Read and Review!

I

I expected to live for an eternity by Koenma's side as the top ferry girl.

It was all planned out. I was going to just ferry souls. Nothing amazing. And then I met Yusuke. And then, soon after, the Rekai Tentei was born.

I had faced death and peril, even though I am Death herself. I had seen fierce demon's, and I had stood up to Hiei Jaganshi, a once ruthless thief and a killer. I had seen him in his full demon form, his skin green and covered with eyes. I had been threatened by him at Tarukane's compound to never tell his sister about her true identity or I would be tortured and killed.

I had expected him to keep his promise and hate me.

Years went on. Through the Darkness Tournament and the fight for Makai, I thought I had seen it all. I saw Kurama turn into Yoko. I saw Hiei unleash his Dragon of Darkness flame. I even saw Yusuke fight Yomi.

I had expected to die the day that Yukina figured out that Hiei was her brother.

She told me, in secret, that she knew that Hiei was her brother. I swore that my heart stopped beating. I swore that I felt Hiei's eyes on me, burning. I could barely smile and congratulate her as she started to jump, scream, and cry. I walked out of Genkai's temple to "get some air".

And not a second after the door closed behind me, there he was. A cold blade against my throat and his warm breath on the back of my neck. He asked me, Why aren't you screaming? Why aren't you pleading for me to spare your life?

And I told him the truth. I told him that he knows I did nothing wrong. He knows that Yukina figured it out by the way that he treated her and still wore the two tear gem necklaces. And for a while, you didn't say anything. You just stood there and breathed.

Like I said before, I thought I was going to die.

You took away your katana and leaned against the door. You looked at the moon and all was still for a good while. Until you asked, Why was she crying?

I told you why. I said, She was crying because she was so happy. And you murmured, Why would she be happy to be related to me?

Because, I whispered, you love her like any brother should. And that's all she ever wanted.

You stared at me for a long time. I almost felt uncomfortable. And you smirked at me. I don't love, onna, is what your reply was. And I laughed out loud, which confused you to no end. Yes you do, I said. You're just to stubborn to see it.

And then you disappeared. Out of my life again.

I expected to never see you again.

It was only when I was finally getting back from work that I found you in a tree outside my apartment. It was a complete accident really. I just so happened to be looking at the right place at the right time. And there you were.

I opened my window and yelled out to you, surprising you. What are you doing here?, I asked. You were generally shocked. And I thought that you were just going to leave and maybe even threaten me as usual.

But you didn't. I expected you to just leave my questions unanswered.

Instead, you flitted over to my window and told me, You really need to stop talking so much. I was taken aback and was about to yell at you, but you stopped me. You kissed me.

That was my first kiss, and you vanished afterwards. Gone. Again.

I expected that you were drunk or there was some sort of explanation behind it. Some sort of logic. Maybe a Hiei clone had gotten out and it was malfunctioning.

I expected you to never come back.

And yet, you did. I came home one day to find you in my apartment. Sitting there, staring at the wall. When I said hi, you turned. You asked me, Why didn't you tell Koenma? Why didn't you say something?

It was none of their business, I said. I bit my lower lip, and I saw you staring at it. Why did you do it?

And for a moment, I thought that you looked a bit scared. Just for a flash, you looked like a little kid. But it didn't last. You sprung up and moved so you were inches away from me. You smirked. You're breathing faster, you smugly observed.

I expected this to go nowhere. For it to be some kind of sick and twisted joke to you.

You kissed me again. Very hungrily that time. You talked against my lips when I wouldn't open them. You told me that I drove you insane. And that you hated me for it. As usual. You told me that I talked to much. That I was stupid sometimes.

And then you said that I was very talented. You said that no one had ever haunted him like I did. That no one had ever impressed him like I did. He said that he had never seen white magic like mine.

And I said, But you hate me. You have always hated me.

And you laughed. You laughed as you shook your head, still intimidating even if you are shorter than me. No, you whispered. I never hated you.

I fell onto the bed. You stood there, and I sat up. All I could hear was your breathing. Did I hurt you, you asked. No, I said. I'm fine. You sat beside me. It's okay to be scared, you said. Scared of what?, I replied.

You never did answer me. You left that night, and I felt like you were ashamed of what you had done. It took us both by surprise.

From that day forward, you were always there. Short and sweet kisses, hugs, and on some days, even cuddling.

I expected it not to last. You of all people taught me that good things have to end sometime.

But it hasn't ended. You're here now. You kiss me harder than before. My shirt, the top buttons are undone, and your hand skims beneath it. Teasing me. At the same time, you kiss my neck. I'm squirming now and you're chuckling at me.

"Are you sure that you're ready?"

You're nibbling my neck now. I can't stop from moaning. I lean against you and I'm panting now. You've always said that I am sensitive.

"Y-yes."

And just like that, you bit me. I bit back a scream and found the will to bite you back. Blood filled my mouth, but I swallowed it. We are mated now. You move to my lips and you're pressing into me, forcing me to lie back on the bed.

"Botan." I open my eyes to see your face smiling at me. Smiling! "You're mine now."

I giggled. My shirt is slipping off now, thanks to you. And my bra... did you... you cut it off! The sensation is unfamiliar to me, being half nude in front of someone. I try to cover myself up, but you stop me.

"Don't... you're beautiful."

No one had ever said that to me before. That night, you stole my heart. I was in love. And I would never get out. The way you kiss me, touch me, even tickle me drives me wild. At the end, I'm barely conscious. I feel your arms tighten around me, silently saying, Mine.

"Botan..." I can't move. You must think that I'm asleep. "I..." I don't even blink. "I love you."

I kiss your bare chest and you tense a bit. You take my chin and look into my eyes. I smile.

"You... too..."

I expected to never fall in love with anyone.

And then I met you.

I met the one and only, Hiei Jaganshi.

The End

A/N: Yay! Kawaii! Woot! Please review!


End file.
